sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
}} |Zdolności= |Lubi= |Nielubi= |Dubbing = |Dubbing jap. = Junichi Kanemaru |Dubbing ang. = *Ryan Drummond (1999-2004) *Jason Griffith (2005-2010) *Roger Craig Smith (2010-teraz) |Dubbing pl. = *Marcin Przybylski (Sonic Underground) *Ireneusz Załóg (Sonic X) *Paweł Ciołkosz (Ralph Demolka) *Leszek Zduń (Sonic X - nowy dubbing), (inne gry) |Futro=niebieski |Wzrost=100 cm |Waga=35 kg |Skóra=brzoskwiniowy |Oczy='1991-1998:' czarny 1998-obecnie: zielony }} Sonic the Hedgehog - Główny bohater gier z serii Sonic the Hedgehog. Charakterystyka Sonic jest wyluzowany, ma spokojny charakter. Jego imię oznacza, że może poruszać się szybciej niż prędkość dźwięku i może zwijać się w kłębek (jak zwykły jeż), głównie do atakowania wrogów. Są to wyróżniające cechy, które były używane, aby był słynny na całym świecie. Nowy Sonic (od 2006) posiada dużo więcej zdolności np. Boost, Homing Attack, Drift, Spindash pojawia się u nowego Sonica rzadziej.Ma niebieskie futro. Historia (gry) Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) 23 czerwca 1991, wyszła pierwsza gra z niebieskim jeżem. Jej fabuła była prosta. Zły Dr. Eggman (w tej grze Dr. Robotnik), porwał zwierzęcych przyjaciół Sonic'a. Jeż usłyszał że mężczyzna, zawładnął South Island, miejscem życia jego zwierzęcych przyjaciół, porwał ich i uwięził w robotach, zwanych badnikami, aby znalazły dla niego nieskończone źródło mocy - Szmaragdy Chaosu, mogące zasilić jego broń masowej zagłady. Sonic jest tym zszokowany. Mając przeciw sobie całą wyspę, Sonic jest zmuszony uwolnić przyjaciół i zdobyć Szmaragdy przed Eggmanem. Po podróży i zebraniu Szmaragdów, Sonic pokonuje Eggmana, i wraca do Green Hill Zone, gdzie razem z uwolnionymi przyjaciółmi, gdzie zostawia Szmaragdy, aby ich moc służyła dobru wyspy. Po tej przygodzie, stał się bohaterem znanym na cały świat. Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Sonic, w swoim starym samolocie dwupłatowym - Tornado, podróżował po świecie, w poszukiwaniu przygód. Po długim bezsensownym locie, jeż zauważył na wodzie ląd - Westside Island. Postanowił tam wylądować. Zmęczony, postanowił aktywnie wypocząć zwiedzając wyspę. Po kilku dniach mieszkania na wyspie, Sonic poczuł że nie jest sam. Okazało się, że razem z nim jest tu mały lisek Miles Prower, znany jako Tails, który dzięki dwóm ogonom potrafi latać. Lis poznał bohatera, znanego na całym świecie i zaczął za nim chodzić. Zdenerwowany Sonic postanowił zignorować swojego młodego fana. Jednak, gdy zobaczył że po dłuższym czasie towarzystwa Tails'a polubił go i pozwolił mu ze sobą zostać. Gdy zmęczeni postanowili odpocząć pod Tornado, na wyspie pojawił się Robotnik. Zły Sonic, dowiedział się, że Robotnik nadal chce zamienić zwierzęcych mieszkańców na badniki i polecić im szukanie Szmaragdów Chaosu, aby zasilić jego najnowszą broń - Death Egg. Razem z Tails'em odkrywają że moc Szmaragdów może także zasilić moc jeża i dać mu moc zmiany w Super Sonic'a. Podczas tej przygody, Sonic poczuł więź z oddanym mu Tails'em, który ciągle mu pomagał i m.in pilotował jego samolot. Tym razem Sonic, stanął na skrzydle dwupłatu, podczas gdy lis pilotował. Razem gonili Robotnika uciekającego w swoim rakietowym statku. Dzięki Tailsowi, który ulepszył samolot, Tornado miał szanse dogonić Eggmana. Wreszcie dolecieli do Wing Fortress, bazy powietrznej złego naukowca. Po zejściu z pokładu, Sonic poprosił Tails'a, aby został. Gdy wchodzi do bazy i widzi Robotnika, mężczyzna stara się odeprzeć ataki jeża i w końcu jak zwykle udaje mu się uciec. Sonic i Tails nie pozostali dłużni Eggmanowi i jego rakietowemu statku, ponieważ w czasie walki Miles zamontował silnik rakietowy do Tornado. Razem, postanowili złapać Doktora. Gdy go złapali, Statek Robotnika poszybował w kosmos, a Sonic w ostatniej chwili go złapał. Jeż niepostrzeżenie poleciał z Eggmanem do jego bazy Death Egg Zone. left|thumb|Sonic spotyka Silver Sonic'aSonic niestety nie mógł wykorzystać elementu zaskoczenia. Został wykryty przez najpotężniejszego robota na stacji - Silver Sonic'a. Sonic unicestwił robota, energią elektryczną na statku. Wreszcie, gdy Robotnik nie ma gdzie uciekać staje do walki w zbroi robota. Po wygranej przez jeża walce, Death Egg wybucha, a Sonic skacze z kosmosu. Sonic przerażony zaczął spadać na ziemię, jednak przed losem mokrej plamy uratował go Tails w Tornado. Po tym zdarzeniu, Sonic zaczął traktować Tails'a, nie jak psychotycznego fana, ale jak równego sobie, co więcej najlepszego przyjaciela. Sonic the Hedgehog CD Sonic, zmierzał do Never Lake, aby zbliżyć się do Little Planet, satelity, który blisko planety raz na rok. Jednak, gdy jeż przybył na miejsce, okazało się że piękna, niegdyś Lil' Planet została zrobotyzowana, mocno uszkodzona i przykuta do pobliskiej góry, co ma zabezpieczyć jej coroczne odejście. Z góry spadło kilka głazów i odsłoniło wyrzeźbioną tam twarz Dr. Robotnika. Sonic wiedział, że za tym wszystkim stoi Dr. Robotnik zapewne nie prowadzi to do niczego dobrego. Sonic postanowił wejść do niej, mając nadzieję na spotkanie swojego wroga, przywrócenie planecie przyrody oraz pozwolenie jej na dalszą wędrówkę po kosmosie, aby wróciła tu za rok. Okazało się, że może przywrócić piękno planecie, jeśli użyje Time Passage'ów, dzięki którym może cofać się w czasie na obrębie tej planety. Musi również zbierać powód inwazji Robotnika - Time Stones - mistyczne kamienie czasu. Po tym, jak przyjechał na planetę spotkał młodą różową jeżycę - Amy Rose, która jest największą fanką Sonic'a i chce zostać jego dziewczyną. Amy specjalnie dla niego, przyleciała na tę planetę. Sonic nie podzielał jej uczuć i był trochę zażenowany jej towarzystwem i uważał ją za irytującą. Kilka chwil po tym, jak ją spotkał, została porwana. Okazało się, że sprawcą tego uprowadzenia, była najnowsza maszyna Eggman'a, Metal Sonic, który z ogromną mocą, miał zniszczyć Sonic'a raz na zawsze. Jeż postanowił uratować Amy. Używając swojej prędkości, Sonic zapewnił dobrą przyszłość dla Little Planet. Jego przygoda z planetą dobiegała końca, jednak nie dokończył jeszcze sprawy z Amy i Metal Sonic'em. Wreszcie spotkał robota i jego stwórcę. Oni wyzywają Jeża na wyścig. Sonic przyjmuje wyzwanie i pokonuje Robota. Przypadkowo, Robotnik niszczy swój twór. Teraz Sonic może już uratowac Amy. W Metallic Madness, Sonic wreszcie pokonał Robotnika. Co się z tym również wiąże, Sonic niszczy bazę złego Dr. Robotnika, która ulega wybuchowi. Razem z Amy, uciekł z Lil' Planet oraz zniszczył łańcuch, który trzymał planetkę blisko. Satelita znowu mogła odlecieć i wrócić za rok. Little Planet zaświeciła w kierunku Sonic'a i spowodowała wyrośnięcie nowych kwiatów na Mobiusie. Niespostrzeżenie Robotnik wymknąłby się razem z Kamieniami Czasu, gdyby Sonic za pomocą Spin Dasha, nie zepchnął na jego statek skały i odzyskał Time Stones. Sonic Chaos W Sonic Chaos, fabuła jest jeszcze prostsza niż w pierwszej części. Robotnik, tym razem planuje utopić wyspę, na której po raz pierwszy pokonał go niebieski jeż, używając Szmaragdów Chaosu. Zadaniem Sonic'a i Tailsa jest uratować wyspę po raz kolejny zbierając Szmaragdu Chaosu, zanim zrobi to Zły Doktor. Sonic 3 & Knuckles Sonic 3 thumb|Początek historii Sonica (i Tailsa)|220px Sonic lecący na skrzydle Tornada ze szmaragdami zdobytymi podczas przygody na Westside Island zamienia się w Super Sonica. Zauważa wyspę. Leci na nią. Nagle spod ziemi wyskakuje kolczatka Knuckles. Powoduje, że Sonic wychodzi ze swojej super formy. Kolczatka zabiera mu szmaragdy i ucieka. Nieświadom niczego Knuckles pomaga doktorowi Eggmanowi. Zły naukowiec zmanipulował kolczatkę. Wmówił mu, że Sonic i Tails chcą ukraść strzeżony przez niego główny szmaragd pozwalający Anielskiej Wyspie się unosić. W rzeczywistości jednak to Eggman chce go ukraść i użyć go do naprawy uszkodzonego Death Egga, a następnie wyniesienia go na orbitę. Jeż postanawia gonić Knucklesa i powstrzymać Eggmana. Po niedługim czasie spotyka Fire Breatha - robota Eggmana. Spala on wyspę. Niedługo po tym dochodzi do walki jeża z robotem. Po zwycięstwie jeż kontynuuje podążanie za kolczatką. Tam bombarduje go Latająca Bateria. Zaraz po tym spotyka on Eggmana w jego najnowszej maszynie - Flame Mobile. Pokonuje go. thumb|220px|Kolejne spotkanie z kolczatką|left|220pxNastępuje kolejne spotkanie z wrogo nastawioną kolczatką. Zrzuca ona jeża do wodnego miasta - Hydrocity. Próbując się z niego wydostać jeż trafia na kolejnego robota Eggmana - Big Shakera. Pokonuje go. Trafia do niższych partii miasta. Tam czeka na niego ściana, która próbuje go zgnieść. Jeż wychodzi jednak bez szwanku. Ponownie spotyka kolczatkę. Jeż spotyka ponownie Eggmana w jego kolejnej maszynie - Screw Mobile. Jeż jednak pokonuje go. Nagle potężny strumień wody wyrzuca go na powierzchnię. Trafia do starożytnych ruin - "marmurowego ogrodu". Tam spotyka kolejnego robota - Tunnelbota. Robot ten pomaga dostać się Sonicowi do dalszej części ruin. Później pokonuje go. Spotyka kolejną maszynę Eggmana - Drill Mobile. Jednak zanim dane jest mu walczyć ze złym doktorem spotyka go dwa razy. Doktor niszczy grunt pod jeżem. Z odsieczą przychodzi mu Tails. Pomaga mu pokonać naukowca lecąc za maszyną trzymając go. thumb|220px|Sonic i Tails goniący [[Drill Mobile]]Pokonany Eggman ucieka. Robi się ciemno. Na Anielskiej Wyspie rozpoczyna się karnawał. Sonic jednak nie ma czasu na zabawę. Spotyka kolejną maszynę Eggmana - Bowling Spin. Następnie jeż ponownie spotyka kolczatkę. Gasi ona światło w całym mieście. Na szczęście jeż przeszedł aż do włącznika i przywrócił światło do miasta. Kolczatka jednak nie daje za wygraną. Gdy jeż ma iść do teleportera, który przeniesie go do IceCapa, kolczatka włącza turbinę i wysyła jeża do kolejnej maszyny - Graviton Mobile. Pokonał ją. Za pomocą armaty wyrzuca siebie na IceCap. Bierze deskę snowbardową i zjeżdża po zboczu góry. Uderza w ścianę z lodu i wywołuje lawinę. Zostaje zasypany, ale wydostaje się. Podczas schodzenia z góry trafia na kolejnego robota - Big Icedusa. Pokonuje go i kontynuuje schodzenie z góry. Dochodzi do kolejnej walki z Eggmanem. Jest on w kolejnej maszynie - Freezer Mobile. thumb|left|220px|Kolczatka niszcząca wieżęPo pokonaniu go trafia do dziwnej rury. Przenosi go ona w okolice jeziora, na którym rozbił się Death Egg. Okazuje się, że Eggman zbudował bazę dookoła jeziora, która nazwał Launch Base. Jeż jest pewien, że Eggman musi tu być. Sonic widzi go, lecz gdy zaczyna go gonić, na szczycie wieży, w której się znajduje, pojawia się kolczatka. Wrzuca ona bombę do wieży powodując jej zawalenie się. Opóźnia dzięki temu pościg za Eggmanem, który ma czas na ucieczkę. W ostatniej chwili jednak jeż wydostaje się i patrzy jak wieża powoli wali się. Eggman, którego jeż zauważył, zostawił jeżowi niespodziankę - Twin Hammera, kolejnego robota. Pokonuje go. Idzie w kierunku Death Egga. Tuż przed brzegiem jeziora pojawia się Eggman w nowej maszynie - Ball Shooterze. Po pokonaniu go wsiada do Eggmobilu, który doktor zostawił na brzegu. Ma zamiar wlecieć na Death Egga. Zauważa platformę przymocowaną do niego. Leci w jego kierunku, lecz drogę zagradza mu kolczatka. Odpycha ona jeża w Eggmobilu. thumb|220px|Spadający [[Death Egg]]Jednak start Death Egga wywołuje wstrząsy i kolczatka wpada do wody. Jeż niezwłocznie leci na platformę aby rozprawić się ze złym doktorem i powstrzymać start. Eggman w nowej maszynie o nazwie Beam Rocket próbuje powstrzymać jeża. Nie udaje mu się to, a samo Jajo Śmierci spada ponownie na Anielską Wyspę. Tym razem na wulkan. Sonic & Knuckles Tails ratuje jeża i, lecąc w głąb Anielskiej Wyspy, a mianowicie w kierunku wulkanu, zostawia jeża na wzgórzu grzybów. Tam zauważa Knucklesa. Zamyka on jakieś pomieszczenie. Znajduje się tam wielkie kółko przenoszące do części ukrytego pałacu, w której znajduje się Master Emerald oraz siedem miejsc na siedem super szmaragdów. Moc szmaragdów chaosu, które jeż zdobył podczas pogoni za kolczatką i doktorem, zostaje oddana do wielkich, szarych super szmaragdów. Każdy szmaragd aktywuje się po przejściu poziomu specjalnego. Gdy zdobędzie je wszystkie będzie mógł zamienić się w Hyper Sonica. thumb|left|220px|Hey Ho!Jeż powraca na wzgórze i dalej szuka wulkanu, na którym rozbiło się jajo śmierci. Idąc wśród drzew i grzybów jeż spotyka kolejnego robota - Hey Ho!. Pokonuje go. Nagle spotyka Knucklesa. Przesuwa on wajchę. Powoduje to włączenie się turbin pod gruntem i wyrzucaniem jeża w wyższe części wzgórza. Eggman tymczasem zbudował maszynę do zmieniania klimatu, w związku z czym nagle zmieniła się pora roku. Później nastąpiła kolejna zmiana. W końcu jeż znalazł maszynę i usunął jej działanie. Pokonał również doktora i jego maszynę - Jet Mobile. Tymczasem doktor leci wraz z latającą baterią. Jeż wskakuje na jej pokład w ostatniej chwili. Przemierzając baterię trafia na kapsułę. Otwiera ją nieświadom tego iż to tak naprawdę kolejny robot Eggmana - Gapsule. Pokonuje go wykorzystując mechaniczne ramiona maszyny. Idąc przez fortecę trafia na Barrier Eggmana - maszynę rodem z Sonica 2. Pokonuje go i biegnie za doktorem do jego maszyny - Hang Mobile. Pokonuje go. Doktor ucieka, a jeż wyskakuje za nim. thumb|220px|Strażnik piramidyTrafia do starożytnego miasta na pustyni - Sandopolis. Przemierzając przez miasto trafia na piramidę. Gdy chce do niej wejść drogę zagradza mu kamienny strażnik piramidy. Podczas próby zgniecenia jeża wpada do ruchomych piasków. Jeż może swobodnie wejść do piramidy. Trafia na kapsułę, którą przypadkowo otwiera. Uwalnia on duchy, które będą straszyć go gdy w piramidzie zapanuje ciemność. Jeż jednak przedarł się przez piramidę i trafił na dr. Eggmana w jego nowej maszynie - Egg Golemie. Pokonuje go. Doktor ucieka, a jeż spada w głąb wulkanu. Czuje, że jest już bardzo blisko Death Egga. Idąc w głąb wulkanu trafia na maszynę Eggmana - Heat Arms. Pokonuje go. Lawa stygnie. Jeż idzie dalej w głąb wulkanu. Gdy ma już iść do ukrytego pałacu nagle spotyka kolczatkę. Zrzuca ona jeża na dół wulkanu popychając na niego wielki kamień. Tam czeka na niego dr. Eggman w Hot Mobilu. thumb|left|220px|Eggman kradnący główny szmaragdJeż pokonuje go. Udaje się do ukrytego pałacu w celu powstrzymania Eggmana przed kradzieżą głównego szmaragdu. Spotyka Knucklesa dochodzi do walki. Ostatecznie jeż wygrywa. Po chwili on i pokonana kolczatka odkrywają, że spokój szmaragdu został zakłócony. Obaj widzą Eggmana kradnącego szmaragd. Knuckles bez chwili wahania rzuca się na Eggmobil. Eggman razi go prądem i odlatuje ze szmaragdem na Death Egg. Kolczatka zrozumiała kto jest tym złym i że niepotrzebnie powstrzymywała jeża. Pomaga mu dostać się do podniebnego sanktuarium aby jeż mógł dogonić startujące Jajo Śmierci. Jeż przemierzając sanktuarium widzi startujący Death Egg. Trafia na Mecha Sonica w eggmobilu z kulą do burzenia. Pokonuje go tak, jak pokonał Eggmana na Green Hill Zone. Kontynuując przemierzanie sanktuarium znowu trafia na thumb|220px|Druga faza [[Kyodai Eggman Robota]]Mecha Sonica, tym razem w Eggmobilu bazowanym na Flying Eggmanie. I tak samo jeż pokonuje go tak jak Eggmana w Metropolis. Wkrótce Mecha Sonic staje w walce sam na sam z jeżem. Robotyczny jeż zostaje pokonany, a sanktuarium zostaje niemalże zniszczone. Jeż biegnie po walącej się wieży. W ostatniej chwili skacze z niej na pokład Death Egga. Na Death Eggu przedziera się pomiędzy Spikebonkerami i Chainspikesami. Po długiej gonitwie trafia na robota - Red Eye. Po pokonaniu go podłoże pod jeżem pęka, a sam Sonic zostaje wyrzucony na wyższe partie Death Egga. Znajduje tam tuby grawitacyjne, które zmieniają grawitację na Death Eggu. Trafia na kolejną maszynę - Death Balla, będącą miniaturową wersją Death Egga. Sonic pokonuje go. Podąża za Eggmanem aż do finałowej maszyny - Kyodai Eggman Robota. Pokonuje go. Eggman nie daje za wygraną - ucieka wraz ze szmaragdem z wybuchającego robota i zmusza jeża by biegł za nim. Niszczy go. Lecz Eggman nie powiedział ostatniego słowa. Ucieka z wybuchającego Death Egga wraz ze szmaragdem w swojej maszynie. Hyper Sonic goni go pomiędzy asteroidami. W końcu go dogania i używając jego rakiet niszczy go. Eggman ucieka. Tym razem w w innej maszynie. I ta machina zostaje zniszczona, a Eggman zostaje ostatecznie pokonany. Tails ratuje Sonica łapiąc go na skrzydło Tornada. Jeż odnosi główny szmaragd na Anielską Wyspę i odlatuje. Sonic Triple Trouble W Sonic Triple Trouble, historia zaczyna się od Dr. Robotnika. Ten, ze znalezionymi Szmaragdami Chaosu, postanawia przetestować swoją ostatnio wynalezioną, broń masowej zagłady, zasilaną owymi klejnotami. Jednak coś się nie powiodło i wynalazek rozrzucił Szmaragdy po całym świecie. Sonic i Tails, ucieszeni taką okolicznością postanawiają poszukać Szmaragdów przed Eggman'em, aby nie udało mu się zasilić broni, oraz do używania mocy Super Sonic'a. Na drodze, staje im jednak kolczatka Knuckles, która nie pozwala im iść dalej. Okazuje się, że znowu został oszukany przez Robotnika i nastawiony wrogo do jeża. Sonic omija go, co owocuje tym że Knuckles zaczął deptać po piętach dwójce przyjaciół. Poza nim, śladem Sonica i Tailsa podąża niebezpieczny poszukiwacz skarbów - Fang the Sniper, bezwzględna łasica, która ma na oku Szmaragdy i zamierza wziąć je na własność, niezależnie od Eggmana, na własną rękę. Sonic nie zważając na niebezpieczeństwa, chce dojść do celu. Przygoda Sonica dobiegała końca, razem z Tailsem mieli już pięć Szmaragdów Chaosu z poziomów specjalnych, po drodze pomijając zmyślne pułapki Knuckles'a i Fanga. Wreszcie udało im się dojśc do siedziby Ivo Robotnika. Tam spotkali Metal Sonic'a, do którego dołączył Fang. Przestraszona robotem, łasica uciekła, a na jej miejsce przybył Robotnik. Po pokonaniu robota i Eggmana, zniszczyli większość budynków, a potem znaleźli Knuckles'a uwięzionego w bazie. W końcu przekonał się raz na zawsze jaki jest Eggman i że nie należy mu ufać. Ich stosunki stały się cieplejsze, a Sonic i Tails odlecieli na Tornado. Sonic Labirynth W Sonic Labirynth, główny bohater zdrzemnął się na South Island. W tym czasie, zły Dr. Robotnik podkradł się do niego i na jego buty przybił swoją pieczątkę. Gdy się obudził, Sonic doznał przerażającego odkrycia. Dodatkowo, piętno złoczyńcy sprawiło że Sonic stracił umiejętność skoku i prędkości. Został mu tylko Spin Dash. Sonic ujrzał nad sobą Robotnika, który mówi że buty te zostały wykonane z mocy Szmaragdów. Wtedy jeż został przetransportowany do więzienia na South Island, skąd uciec można pokonując wielkie labirynty i zdobywając ukryte Szmaragdy Chaosu. Sonic w końcu mimo ograniczenia prędkości zdobywa Szmaragdy i odzyskuje swoją prędkość po raz kolejny niszcząc twierdzę Robotnika. Sonic the Fighters W tej grze, Robotnik zbudował kolejnego Death Egg'a, znanego jako Death Egg II do podboju świata. Tails zbudował jednak statek, którym może razem z Sonic'em, polecieć w kosmos i powstrzymać złego Doktora. Niestety lis popełnił błąd i statek był jednoosobowy. Wiedzą też że bez Szmaragdów Chaosu ich szanse na pokonanie Eggmana będą nikłe. Dlatego razem biorą udział w turnieju walki, w którym biorą udział właściciele Szmaragdów, czyli oprócz Tailsa i Sonica: Amy, Knuckles, Espio, Bark, Bean i Fang. Sonic pokonuje wszystkich, jednak Eggman staje z nim do walki. Wreszcie Sonic pokonuje doktora, jednak Robotnik wzywa na pomoc... sklonowanego Sonic'a. Jeż unicestwia swoją szarawą kopię. Po turnieju, Tails i Sonic udali się na Death Egg II. Tam Sonic spotyka wskrzeszonego Metal Sonic'a. Zaczynają walczyć, co kończy się przemianą jeża w Super Sonic'a i zniszczeniem robota. Do walki staje również Eggman, co kończy się porażką doktora, zniszczeniem Death Egg'a oraz szczęśliwym powrotem do domu dwóch przyjaciół. Sonic 3D Blast Na tą przygodę, Sonic i Tails zabrali Knuckles'a, gdyż podejrzewają że na Wyspie Flicky znalazły się Szmaragdy Chaosu. Na tej wyspie mieszkają ptaki Flicky - czyli niebieskie ptaki, często porywane przez Eggmana do napędzania badników. Przyjaciele mają nadzieję że uda im się przekonać mieszkańców, aby pomogły im w poszukiwaniach. Okazuje się, że jednak ptaszki zostały uwięzione przez Robotnika, ktory też znalazł się na wyspie w tym samym celu co Sonic, Tails i Knuckles. Sonic, postanawia uwolnić z niedoli Flicky oraz znaleźć Szmaragdy nim zrobi to Doktor. Wreszcie, udaje mu się, a wdzięczne Flicky zaprowadzają go do bazy Robotnika, gdzie Sonic podejmuje Eggman'a. Jeż go pokonuje. Robotnik uciekł z wyspy, a ład zapanował na Flicky Island po raz kolejny. Sonic R Sonic i Tails po przygodach, postanowili udać się na wakacje. Gdy spacerowali po mieście, dowiedzieli się o wyścigach zwanych Grand Prix. Tails chciał iść tam z przyjacielem, jednak jeż oznajmił że nie musi nikomu udowadniać, że jest najszybszy. Jednak, gdy na liście zawodników zobaczyli nazwisko "Ivo Robotnik", postanowił wziąć udział. Poza Tailsem, Knucklesem, Amy i Eggmanem w szranki z Sonic'em stawały cztery roboty, Metal Sonic, EggRobo, Mecha Knuckles i tajemniczy Tails Doll. Sonic wygrał wyścigi i zdobył Szmaragdy Chaosu. Sonic Adventure Sonic stoi na straży Station Square. Nagle, policja jedzie z alarmem, więc Sonic chce zobaczyć, co się dzieje. Na miejscu spotyka Chaosa i pokonuje go. Następnego dnia, gdy Sonic odpoczywał przy basenie, zobaczył spadającego Tailsa w Tornado. Musiał przebiec Emerald Coast by go znaleźć. Okazało się, że żółty lis znalazł Szmaragd Chaosu i wykorzystał go do ulepszenia Tornado, lecz stracił nad nim panowanie. Przyjaciele pobiegli do domu Talisa w Mistic Ruins, lecz na miejscu zaatakował ich Robotnik w nowej maszynie - Egg Hornet (w tym miejscu Sonic pierwszy raz nazywa go Eggmanem). Kradnie Szmaragd i daje go Chaosowi, przez co ten rośnie w siłe. Razem z Tailsem zdobywają następny klejnot, lecz na marne, gdyż pod Casinopolis odbiera go Eggman. Następnie pojawia się Knuckles, który żąda, by Sonic oddał mu fragmenty Głównego Szmaragdu. Podczas walki, Sonic i Knuckles tracą swoje Szmaragdy, które przejmuje zły doktor i daje Chaosowi, przez co ten staje się nową formą - Chaos 4. Sonicowi udaje się jednak go pokonać. Gdy ucieka, Sonic i Tails gonią go, lecz Tornado zostaje zniszczone podczas pościgu. Sonic ląduje na plaży przy Station Square. Po chwili spotyka Amy Rose, która chce znaleźć miejsce dla ptaszka którego znalazła i który był goniony przez ZERO. Sonic goni robota przechodząc przez Red Mountain i dociera do Egg Carriera. Spotyka Tailsa w nowym Tornado 2 i razem z nim wchodzą na statek. Gdy próbują dopaść Eggmana, lecz on wysyła swojego robota - E-102 Gamma, by zajął się Soniciem. Gdy niebieski jeż jest bliski zniszczenia robota, zatrzymuje go Amy, mówiąc że ten ich uratował. Zaczyna gonić Eggmana. Okazuje się, że dał Chaosowi następne Szmaragdy i Sonic musi walczyć z Chaosem 6. Tym razem ponownie udaje mu się pokonać przeciwnika. Sonic goni Eggmana przez Final Egg. Pokonuje wtedy jego ostatniego robota - Egg Vipera. Okazuje się, że jednak Anielska Wyspa spadła, co może być spowodowane tylko jedną rzeczą - zabraniem Głównego Szmaragdu. Okazuje się że Chaos użył Wielkiego Szmaragdu do przemiany w Perfect Chaosa. Sonic, nie chce dopuścić, do zniszczenia uniwersum przez Chaosa. Jego przyjaciele, postanawiają oddać mu swoje Szmaragdy Chaosu i okazuje się że razem uzbierali komplet. Sonic transformuje się w Super Sonic'a i pokonuje Chaosa. Potwór wraca do swojej pierwotnej formy, a postaciom ukazuje się Tikal, która mówi że spokój został przywrócony. Razem z Chaosem wraca do Głównego Szmargdu. Sonic Rivals Sonic podróżuje po Onyx Island. Nie wie, że Eggman porwał wszystkich jego przyjaciół. Wkrótce Sonic spotyka Negę, który jest niby wnukiem Eggmana. Sonic myśląc, że to Eggman, postanawia go gonić. Przybywa do nich Knuckles. Odrazu Nega ucieka. Knuckles wyjaśnia Sonicowi, czemu go goni. Jednakże, skoro się nie porozumieli, zaczęli go gonić, walcząc ze sobą. Historia (świat realny) Twórcami Sonica są: artysta Naoto Oshima, projektant i programista Hirokazu Yasuhara oraz Yuji Naka. To im powszechnie przypisuje się stworzenie tej postaci. Utworzenie thumb|left|Klasyczny SonicW kwietniu 1990 r., firma SEGA zażądała gry zdolnej sprzedać się w ponad 1.000.000 egzemplarzach oraz postać, która mogłaby konkurować z Mario i zastąpić Alex’a Kidd’a jako maskotkę. Złożono kilka wzorów postaci. Należą do nich: Armadillo (który później przekształcił się w Mighty the Armadillo), pies Roosevelt w piżamie i królika, który mógł wysuwanymi uszami zbierać przedmioty (pomysł, który został później wykorzystany do Ristara). Ostatecznie, maskotką został pomysł Naoto Oshima - kolczasty, turkusowy jeż o nazwie kodowej "Pan Needlemouse", później przemianowany na "Sonica". Kolor Sonica został oparty na logo SEGA, jego klamry do butów w oparciu o Michaela Jacksona, jego kolor butów na podstawie Świętego Mikołaja. Początki Jeż pojawia się pierwszy raz w grze Sonic the Hedgehog wydaną na konsolę Sega Mega Drive. W grze należy przejść wszystkie poziomy gry (jak w prawie każdej w tych latach), dzielące się na dwa akty. By wygrać, w grze trzeba zbierać pierścienie, po zostaniu trafionym przez przeciwnika Sonic traci życie, jeśli nie ma ich przy sobie. Przeciwnicy Sonica to roboty, tzw. badniki. Są napędzane zwierzętami, uwięzionymi w ich wnętrzu. Po przejściu dwóch aktów, należy pokonać Doktora Eggmana, który pojawia się zawsze w innym, silniejszym robocie. W Sonic 2, niebieski jeż poznaje swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, Tailsa. Tam też po raz pierwszy gracz może skorzystać z tzw. "Spin Dasha", rozpędzenia Sonica w miejscu poprzez rotację do bardzo dużej prędkości i uwolnienia go powodującego wystrzelenie z olbrzymią prędkością. W Sonic 3 bohater otrzymuje możliwość korzystania z różnych rodzajów osłon (w pierwszych częściach dostępny jest tylko jeden) – każda z nich rozwija arsenał możliwości niebieskiego jeża. W tej części dochodzi również do pierwszej konfrontacji jeża z nowym rywalem – czerwoną kolczatką płci męskiej Knucklesem. Nowy Sonic W 1998 pojawia się pierwsza w pełni trójwymiarowa gra z niebieskim jeżem w roli głównej, mianowicie Sonic Adventure. Gra została wydane na nową i dobrze zapowiadającą się konsolę Sega Dreamcast. Trzy lata później pojawił się sequel tej pozycji: Sonic Adventure 2 w której swój debiut ma nowa postać, jeż Shadow, kolejny rywal jeża. Pod koniec 2001 roku zostaje wydana gra Sonic Advance powracająca do stylu klasycznego Sonica. Sonic pojawia się także w kolejnej grze Sonic Heroes wydanej na 5 różnych platform równocześnie (konsole Xbox, GameCube, PlayStation 2, PlayStation Network oraz komputery PC) w 2004 roku. W roku 2006, na 15-lecie istnienia postaci, wydano nową, „urodzinową” wersję gry Sonic the Hedgehog na konsole nowej generacji: PlayStation 3 i Xbox 360. Gra cechuje się szczegółową grafiką, wysoką dynamiką rozgrywki i zastosowaniem najnowszych technologii oraz efektów oferowanych przez ówczesne konsole. W zamierzeniach autorów gry, gracz miał poczuć "prędkość której nigdy wcześniej nie zaznał w żadnej innej grze platformowej". Sonic w tej odsłonie poznaje również nowego sprzymierzeńca, jeża Silvera, który debiutuje w tym tytule. Powstała również nowa pozycja na konsolę PlayStation Portable – Sonic Rivals a później także Sonic Rivals 2 oraz na Nintendo Wii – Sonic and the Secret Rings rok później Sonic and the Black Knigth. Gry z tej serii nie są już więcej dostępne na konsole firmy Sega, ponieważ zaprzestała ona produkcji konsol. thumb|left|208px|[[Wilkojeż]]Sonic wystąpił u boku Mario i innych postaci Nintendo oraz Snake'a w grze Super Smash Bros. Brawl oraz w Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games z postaciami ze świata Sonic the Hedgehog i Mario. W nowych grach, Sonic zostaje poddany kolejnym trudnym próbom: w grze Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood na Nintendo DS musi ratować Knucklesa i odnaleźć Szmaragdy Chaosu, zanim użyje ich złowroga armia Zoah. W Sonic Unleashed (oraz filmie krótkometrażowym Sonic: Noc Wilkojeża, który jest oparty na grze), Sonic w nocy zmienia się w Wilkojeża, zaś w Sonic and the Black Knight na Wii Sonic otrzymuje miecz rycerski. W Sonic Colors Sonic z pomocą wispów ratuje ich , a zarazem swoją planetę przed Eggmanem. Inne media Oprócz gier, Sonic występuje w pięciu telewizyjnych seriach: w Sonic SatAM, Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic X Sonic Underground oraz ''Sonic Boom, poza tym, pojawiał się często gościnnie, jak na przykład w filmie "Ralph Demolka". Sonic X Sonic X to jedna z dwóch serii, które pojawiły się w Polsce. W Polsce serial emitowany był na kanałach Jetix oraz Polsat; pierwsze 13 odcinków wydano również na DVD. Pierwsza seria ma za zadanie osadzenie Sonica i jego przyjaciół w świecie ludzi, druga z kolei jest przeniesieniem gier z serii Sonic Adventure/Sonic Adventure 2 (saga o Chaosie i Shadow) na ekran telewizora. Trzecia seria rozpoczyna nowy wątek dotyczący bezpieczeństwa nie tylko Ziemi (jak miało to miejsce w poprzednich), ale całego Wszechświata – uważana za najmroczniejszą z wszystkich trzech odsłon. Każda z nich liczy 26 odcinków. Sonic Underground frame|left|150px|Sonic z serialu [[Sonic Underground]]Serial przedstawiający zupełnie inną wersję o przygodach Sonica. Jest nadawany w polsce na kanale KidsCo, doczekał się też wydania na DVD, ale z lektorem. Pojawiają się tutaj dwie nowe postacie którzy należą do rodzeństwa Sonic'a, Sonia i Manic. Akcja odbywa się na planecie Mobius, w mieście Mobotropolis, gdy królowa Aleena urodziła trojaczki. Nadała im imiona – Sonic, Manic oraz Sonia, lecz zły dr. Robotnik wypowiedział wielką wojnę, a królowa nie mogła dopuścić, żeby dzieciom stała się krzywda, ponieważ wiedziała, że gdy dorosną, będą walczyć o wolność. W przebraniu uciekła z nimi i zostawiła dzieci w koszyku, pod drzwiami pewnego domu. Sonica przygarnął jego wujek, Manica wziął ze sobą złodziej, a Sonię pewna arystokratka. Gdy Sonia, Sonic i Manic dorośli, nic nie wiedzieli o swoim istnieniu. Aż pewnego dnia przyszła do nich Wyrocznia i dała im specjalne magiczne amulety. Potem rodzeństwo spotkało się i postanowiło odnaleźć swoją matkę. Sonic Boom Role gościnne Sonic pojawiał się gościnnie w różnych miejscach. W filmie Disney'a, "Ralph Demolka", pojawił się kilkakrotnie, jak na przykład na ekranie informacyjnym lub podczas 30tych urodzin Feliksa. Galeria de:Sonic the Hedgehog en:Sonic the Hedgehog es:Sonic the Hedgehog fr:Sonic the Hedgehog (Personnage) it:Sonic the hedgehog (personaggio) ja:ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ nl:Sonic the Hedgehog pt:Sonic o ouriço ru:Ёж Соник uk:Їжак Сонік Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Jeże Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Mobian